


El trasero de Junsu

by STsuki



Series: Reflexiones [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Inappropriate Erections, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Reflexiones de Yoochun sobre el trasero de Junsu.





	El trasero de Junsu

Nunca ha importado realmente ni el ángulo, ni la postura, mucho menos la ropa, porque así lleve puestos los pants más holgados del planeta, Yoochun sabe que es enorme…

Tampoco importa realmente que el sueño de muchas y muchos sea tocarlo, aún con ropa de por medio, porque Yoochun sabe en carne propia, que es suave…

Anteriormente no importaba que Changmin y Yunho lo molestaran cada vez que Junsu pasaba frente a él y que su mano como un acto de reflejo  le regalara una suave palmada, aunque si leía continuara leyendo o si miraba televisión siguiera viendo televisión, porque él mejor que ese par de pervertidos sabe que le gusta tocarlo…

Cuando Jaejoong juega con Junsu e inocentemente  lo palmea, cuando Changmin se molesta y lo pellizca, cuando Yunho lo toquetea para compararlo con el suyo propio, entonces es Junsu el que sabe que será placentero, porque siente _esa_ mirada en _ese_ lugar…

Con las sensaciones a flor de piel en medio de la habitación que comparten hace mucho tiempo, con los besos dejados sin pudor por cualquier parte del cuerpo del contrario, Yoochun no puede dejar de ser consciente de _el_ , ni tampoco darle un poco más de atenciones que a otro punto en la anatomía de su amado, y es que es justamente _eso_ , lo que le hace poseedor de la “S line” más sexy del mundo y claro sabe que solo le pertenece a él…

No importa cuántas veces Junsu le diga que no lo vea y que no lo toque frente a nadie, Yoochun no lo resiste y vuelve a las andadas, lo palmea sin pudor frente a las cámaras con una sonrisa sin dobles intenciones, aunque haya sentido la tensión en Junsu, siendo Jaejoong el que le salva la vida pues le sigue el juego aunque sea con seriedad porque él trasero de Junsu es irresistible para Yoochun, Jaejoong lo sabe, muchos de sus colaboradores lo saben e incluso las fans lo saben.

Lo peor de todo es que Junsu también lo sabe y cuando voltea a mirar a su ratón más serio que nunca, es cuando Yoochun sabe que su pequeño amigo tendrá frío todas las noches de la siguiente semana, porque el enorme, suave y atractivo trasero de Junsu estará lejos de su alcance.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos y comentarios se agradecen mucho! 
> 
> Por si aun no me siguen en facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) que es un sistema de apoyo para artistas que funciona como si fueran donaciones :D


End file.
